KrisTao Pemakaman
by Nagichan94
Summary: Fict Angst KrisTao gue yang pertama/maap kalo rada gaje/ini tipe reverse writing/kalo nggak ngerti baca aja abis itu ripiu biar ngeksis! #plak


**Gue publish sekalian, karena nggak tau kapan mau on lagi! #plak**

**WARNING : Typho menghantui andaaa~ hihihi *ketawakunti* juga siapin mental kalian TaoRis/KrisTao shipper. Huhuhu~**

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**EXO's Fanfiction **

**Huang Zi Tao – Wu Yi Fan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENT **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pemakaman**

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**###**

Aku menutup mataku dan air mata merembes membasahi pipiku.

"_**Apa sekarang aku sudah menjadi orang yang baik, Tao? Apa kamu sudah bisa memaafkan aku?" **_

Agar pemakamannya terlihat ramai, seakan dia orang baik. Hanya agar mereka datang ke pemakamannya. Hanya karena dia sadar dia merasa sendiri. Dia sebar kebaikannya pada orang-orang asing ini.

_Dia ditinggalkan semua orang yang dia kenal, yang telah dia hancurkan. _

Aku menatap dirinya yang semakin melesak ke dalam tanah. Pertanyaannya seakan menggaung di udara.

"_Apa kamu sudah puas menyakiti dan meninggalkanku? Ya, aku memang menyakiti semua orang yang aku kenal. Tapi, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku sayang kamu, Zi Tao." _

Kata-kata Chanyeol hyung, kata-kata perempuan itu, dan kata-katanya mulai masuk akal bagiku.

Beberapa keluarga dan kerabat yang telah datang terdiam, merasa ikut terperosok ke dalam sana. Semua orang menatapnya dengan airmata menggenang. Pasir merah telah ditumpah-tumpahkan ke atas tubuhnya.

_Akhir yang hebat. _

Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang asing. Dia jatuh dan mati. Tidak bisa berdiri penuh kekuasaan lagi. Dan, sekarang dia terbaring disana. Aku lampiaskan semua itu dengan membencinya tanpa henti, bahkan ketika aku dan Yi Fan sudah tidak lagi bersama.

_Ah, sungguh ironis. _

Tiap aku ingat memori-memori itu, aku merasa sangat dipermalukan, jijik pada diriku sendiri. Dia bisa membuatku mengemis-ngemis, menarik kakinya, walau dia sudah memukulku. Dia bisa membuat aku merasa bersalah padanya, bahkan walau sebenarnya dialah yang bersikap brengsek. Ya, dia selalu punya segala cara untuk membalikan keadaan.

Hidup di sekitar dia sudah menjadi neraka tersendiri bagi siapapun. _Semua orang membencinya._

Kuingat lagi, seperti itu juga dia memperlakukan teman-temannya. Dia yang berani menyebut-nyebut uang dan bagaimana dia sudah susah payah membanting tulang untuk membiayai hidupku tiap aku melawan pendapat dan perintahnya. Dia yang selalu sangat marah dan terhina setiap aku melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkannya atau lebih memilih bersama sahabat-sahabatku daripada bersamanya. _Ambisi, ego, kontrol. Dia pusat dunia ini._ Yi Fan ingin semua orang bertingkah seperti keinginannya, dia dapat semua yang dia mau. Selalu sulit untuk memahami cara berfikir seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Bahkan ketika aku melihatnya seperti ini, aku masih gemetar ingin memukulnya. Sampai saat ini rasa sakit hati itu belum menghilang.

"_Dulu aku bangga sekali bisa memacari kamu, kamu banyak yang suka dan sepertinya hebat memiliki kamu. Tapi ternyata kamu tidak berguna, bisanya menyusahkan saja." _

_Satu kalimat yang tidak pernah hilang dari benakku, yang menyakitiku hingga sekarang. _

Aku benar-benar merasa terhina saat itu. Aku selama ini cuma bagian dari prestasi dan harga dirinya? Jadi dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyayangiku? Hanya alat untuk memamerkan kehebatannya yang bisa mendapatkan aku yang disukai banyak orang?

Jadi aku hanya trofi, hadiah?

_Kau tidak tahu betapa brengseknya dirimu Wu Yi Fan! _

Pengalaman pahit yang kualami selama hidup bersamanya lebih banyak. Walau tak ayal terselip kenangan manis dibaliknya.

Dan aku, Huang Zi Tao, 18 tahun saat itu begitu terpikat oleh pesona sosok itu. Aku bingung kenapa orang secerdas dia bisa jatuh hati kepada pemuda biasa sepertiku.

"_Aku antar kamu pulang, ya? Itu juga kalau kamu tidak keberatan." _

_Yi Fan berdiri dengan kemeja hitamnya yang rapi dengan jas abu-abu senada dengan dasinya dan rambut yang disisir rapi. Dengan wajah penuh percaya diri, dia tersenyum ke arahku._

_Kilasan-kilasan memori tentang Yi Fan mulai berlalu lalang di kepalaku. _

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan aku masih ingat sosoknya saat itu. Yi Fan yang ambisius, Yi Fan yang sarkastis, Yi Fan yang bisa meluluhkan hati setiap orang disekitarnya hanya dengan kepercayaan diri dan kecerdasannya. Yi Fan yang kalau marah selalu mengataiku bodoh, menghinaku dan seluruh leluhurku, memukuliku, namun anehnya aku tetap bertahan dan mencintainya.

Ciuman pertama, gosip-gosip tidak enak tentang dirinya. _Cerita-cerita lama._

_Lagi. _

"_Tolong menikahlah denganku, Zi Tao. Hiduplah bersamaku. Aku mohon." _

_Lalu tibalah saat itu. Aku yang lebam dan tidak ingin bicara lagi dengannya, didatangi sosok itu ke apartemenku, akhirnya turun ke bawah kursi, bertekuk lutut dan mengangkat sebuah cincin perak ke arahku. _

_Terlintas lagi._ _Klise film dalam otakku._

Ku seka airmata yang mengaliri pipiku.

Jujur dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku tidak pernah bisa membenci Yi Fan. Aku tidak pernah sanggup. Hanya rasa egoisme yang membuatku berkilah akan keadaan. Awal dia membuatku seperti ini, sungguh membuatku marah hingga mencapai ubun-ubun. Mempunyai mimpi-mimpi untuk mendobrak masuk rumahnya dan memutilasinya. Aku menghabiskan hidupku dengan membencinya.

Dia memang laki-laki menyedihkan yang dibenci oleh keluarganya sendiri, kerabat dekatnya, teman-temannya dan semua orang. Berbagai pikiran dan luapan perasaan menghantamku, aku sangat bahagia ketika Yi Fan meninggal. Kupikir aku akan langsung mengadakan pesta besar ketika keparat itu mati.

"_Ya, aku yang mengirim undangan-undangan itu kepada orang-orang tertentu. Itu permintaan Yi Fan hyung. Dulu." _

Terlintas perkataan Chanyeol hyung saat aku menemuinya di dalam rumah tadi, ikut berbela sungkawa atas meninggalnya Wu Yi Fan.

"_Aku ketemu dia 2 bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu jam sepuluh malam dan aku baru saja pulang kerja dari kantor. Saat itu aku bernasib sial. Aku dirampok. Tasku diambil dan aku dipukuli pencuri-pencuri itu di pinggir jalan. Waktu itu aku benar-benar bingung. Aku terduduk dipinggir jalan, berdarah-darah, menunggu seseorang datang menolong. Dan datanglah tuan Yi Fan ini. Dia menenangkanku, menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnyu, meminta alamat rumahku, dan mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit untuk diobati juga mengantarku pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Itu saja yang dia lakukan. Waktu aku bertanya nama dan hal-hal lainnya, dia tidak menjawab, hanya berkata, "Jika nanti, entah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang akan datang atau tahun depan, saya mati... Tolong datang ke pemakaman saya." Lalu dia pergi. Dan, kemarin aku mendapat undangan." _

Terlintas ucapan perempuan yang sempat berbincang denganku beberapa menit yang lalu, yang sempat ku asumsikan sebagai selingkuhan Yi Fan yang entah ke berapa.

Aku menoleh ke liang lahat itu lagi. Menatap orang-orang asing yang mengelilinginya. Perlahan aku menutup mataku dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

'_Lihat orang-orang asing ini. Mereka pikir aku orang baik. Dan mereka akan menemaniku ketika kalian pergi.' _

Bahkan walau sekedar orang asing. Bahwa ada banyak orang yang mengingatnya ketika dia mati. Bahwa dia orang baik. Pada akhirnya semua orang butuh pembenaran diri, bahwa ada orang-orang yang datang ke pemakamannya.

"_**Apakah sekarang aku sudah menjadi orang yang baik? Apa kamu sudah bisa memaafkan aku? Tao." **_

_**Yi Fan ge...**_

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_END OF THE STORY_ **

**Reverse Writing of Pembenaran Diri**

**^Nagi's Bacotan^ **

**Hai hai semua~ Nagi is back! Yohoooooo~ **

**Sesuai janji gue bawain nih fict angst gagal TaoRis/KrisTao. Gimana2 masih kurang yah? Hahaha kurang apa nih? Kurang angst? Kurang konflik? Kurang greget? Sok atuh protes di kotak review yah. ^^ **

**Sesuai janji gue kemaren, bakal kita bahas nih fict. Ini adalah Reverse Writing or Double Fiction buatan gue sendiri. Susah loh bikin beginian. Bikin keringetan boo!**

**Reverse writing atau double fiction adalah ketika cerita itu dibalik maka cerita itu akan tetap utuh serta tidak membingungkan saat dibaca. Jadi, saat lu-lu pada baca ini fict dari bawah ke atas, akan tetap menjadi satu cerita yang utuh dan memberikan sensasi yang berbeda. **

**Nah udah jelaskan? Gue nemu ini di salah satu blog. Ficlet sih, tapi ceritanya keren abis dah! Pas baca, gue tertarik nih coba yang beginian. Ya udah gue bikin dan hasil jadinya seperti yang diatas. Entah berhasil apa nggak nih gue. Yang jelas gue udah mencoba dan hasilnya, well bagi gue udah cukup memuaskan. Gimana pendapat kalian guys? ;)**

**Beribu-ribu maaf untuk TaoRis/KrisTao shipper kalo hasilnya nggak bikin kalian enjoy bacanya. Udah gitu gue malah misahin mereka lagi. Maap banget ye, soalnya otak gue penuh sama ide-ide angst sekarang. Ntar deh kalo ada ide fluff dan ngefeel mereka gue bikinin deh. *wink* tapi nggak janji waktu dekat ye, wkwkwk. xD **

**Oh iya, ide ini masih dari novelnya Miss F. Aduh mba, novelmu bener-bener mengaruhin saya! Sumprit! #bletak**

**TaoRis/KrisTao Cuap-Cuap : **

**Kris : Woy, cangkang kura-kura! Lu ngutang ff NC ke gue sama my eneng Zi Tao yang so sexy and very damn hot! Lu mesti bikin tuh. Kalo nggak gue sleding luh! **

**Nagi : Anjir, Kris hyung(?)! Lu kalo minta nggak kira-kira. Kalo gue ada ide pasti gue bikinin. Tapi gue nggak bisa bikin yang namanya NC tau. Lagian gue nggak bakat, hyung! **

**Kris : Makanya bakat-bakatin dong! *hemeh-_-* Lagian kan lu bisa belajar buat bikin. Gue tau lu aslinya yadong abis. Buktinya kalo lagi ngeliatin Kyungsoo lu suka ngeces gitu. **

**Nagi : Anjrit! Jangan ngebongkar-bongkar aib, hyung! *jejelinKrisboncabe* **

**Kris : Puih, puih! Sialan lu! Makanya bikinin gue sama my baby panda Ncan. Kalo nggak bisa ya bisa-bisain lah. Jangan udah pendek otak ngikut bego juga dong! **

**Nagi : Njirrr ngejleb banget omongan lu tower sutet! **

**Tao : Aduh, udah dong, jangan pada berantem. Nggak malu apa, udah pada gede juga. **

**Kris : *mojokinTaoketembok* Gede? Apanya yang gede sayang? Oh, punya gege ya? Pasti dong, kamu kan suka punyanya gege. **

**Tao : *blushing* Kris ge pervert! **

**Kris : Of course baby. Gege Cuma pervert ke kamu doang sayang~ *nyeretTaokekamar* **

**Tao : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ **

**Nagi : Okeh eperibadeh. Kita tinggalin aja mereka. Merusak otak aja bisanya. **

**Last, **

**Mind to review? ;)**


End file.
